The present invention relates to a latch, in particular for a motor vehicle.
More particularly, the invention concerns a latch of the type comprising a case integral with a first part of the vehicle, and in which is disposed a bolt, and a keeper integral with a second part of the vehicle and adapted to cooperate with said bolt, said first and second parts of the vehicle being movable relative to each other, and the bolt being mounted to be movable between a position for releasing the keeper and a position for locking the latter in the case.
The latches of the prior art have a certain number of drawbacks, in particular as concerns the locking of the keeper by the bolt which requires a large effort resulting for example in the necessity to close the rear door of the vehicle vigourously.